Change
by Raven100104
Summary: Untamed hair and old blue jeans, so long ago those days seemed. They loved each other and were best friends...until he changed, that is.She still loves him but misses him terribly. Moe Oneshot


_-6 years ago-Miley is 10- Joe is 13-_

"Joey!!!" Miley squealed, messing up Joe's perfect hair, making it look untamed and messy, matching with his worn out old blue jeans.

"Hey! That's not nice Miles!" He laughed and chased her around the park, running against the rims of the lakes. "Gotcha!" He yelled, jumping on her, landing them both on the grass, laughing. Miley looked up into his glowing chocolate eyes. Joe blushed but smiled back, a big, genuine grin.

"Oh you're so gonna get it now Joseph!" Miley giggled as she pushed her best friend off her, chasing after him.

"Never gonna get me!!!" Joe laughed as he climbed up a tree, knowing Miley wouldn't be able to do that.

"Joey! Get down!" Miley cried, almost afraid.

"It's okay Miley, don't cry. I won't fall." Joe reassured, lowering himself in a sitting position on a branch. Tangling his legs with the wood, Joe hung himself over, his face upside down from Miley's.

"Gosh Joe." Miley smiled in relief as she played with his dark, luscious locks.

"Wow, you're even prettier upside down." Joe giggled, kissing Miley on the forehead like best friends do.

"Shut up Joey. You're just saying that 'cause your by BFF." Miley smiled, taking a step away to take a good look of him.

"That's not true. Well you are my best friend but it doesn't mean you can't be pretty." Joe complemented, pulling her close once more. Miley blushed and kissed his nose. Joe's face immediately reddened and his legs gone weak, causing him to fall off the tree and onto Miley.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep JOEY!" Miley screamed as they landed on the grass, tumbling down the small hill.

"WOAH!" Joe cried, his arms securely around her as they roll, shielding her from twigs and rocks that may cause any harm. Miley shut her eyes as she leaned into her best friend. Finally, the duo came to a halt just next to one of the lakes.

"Oh my god…" Miley panted, falling limp against Joe as he released her. "Oh my god…"

"Wow…I should never do that again…" Joe murmured in a shocked trance, trying to comprehend what just happened. Miley nodded in agreement, lying on her side, facing him. Joe noticed her staring and turned as well, his heart beating at their closeness.

"You uh…" Miley said, her hands brushing against his cheek. Joe instantaneously blushed furiously. "…got a little dirt here."

"Oh. I knew that." He muttered in disappointment, shrugging. Miley smiled.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Joe asked, confused. "I was the one that-"

"You hugged me when we were falling or I'd be hurt." Little Miley grinned appreciatively. Joe simply smiled, scooting a little closer. "You're brave Joey."

"Oh that. You're welcome." That moment, staring into the other's eyes, both knew they'd have more of these moments to share.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-4 years ago- Miley 14- Joe 16-

"Mmmm…" Miley purred, smiling contently. For her 1 year anniversary, Joe had taken her back to their childhood spot. It was theirs and only theirs. She sighed in happiness once more as her head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck.

"Mi…you remember this place good okay?" Joe smiled, rubbing her arm. "It's gonna hold all the memories of us. And trust me, there will be more to come."

"Hmmm…" Miley said, snuggling against him, taking a sit of her chocolate milkshake from the picnic earlier. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Joe murmured, enjoying the serene moment with his beloved girl and best friend. Neither of them said anything, just staring at their reflection in the lakes. Their bodies joined as one as the bright moonlight shone above them. The frogs croaked softly, soon joined by crickets and birds, forming the perfect orchestra.

"Remember that time I fell off the tree?" Joe grinned at the memory. Miley burst out laughing, remembering as well.

"And then the monkeys-"

"-and bananas for lunch-"

"-and juggling bananas-"

"-and he was like rice move! And I was like 'Rice move? What kind of rice is that?'"

"-but he said nice moves, juggling those bananas!"

"-and I was like, FINE TAKE YOUR BANANA!!!" By the time they finished their inside jokes, both were rolling on the ground, laughing so hard it brought tears to their eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Present-

"Again?" Miley murmured, biting back a sob.

"I'm sorry honey." Lilly smiled sympathetically. She hated seeing her best friend like this—sad and depressed over a guy.

"I-It's okay…" Miley whimpered, running out the door. Where to? To her favorite spot with all the memories. _Their_ spot. Approaching the tree that Joe fell off of, she slid down against it, letting her tears fall into the beautiful lake. Looking at the reflection, she no longer sees the two bodies joined as one, smiling happily. She no longer hears the frogs performing in an orchestra. No more sweet picnics full of her favorite foods. No more rolling on the ground with inside jokes. He was a rock star, he doesn't have time for this foolishness anymore, or so he said.

Miley panted as she tried holding the tears back. Their worlds were rearranged when he and his brothers became the tween sensations across the world. She was just Miley now. Just another regular girl that loves him to death, or so he thinks. However, she's not just another overly obsessed girl. She loved him. She loves him. And she will always love him 'til the end. Only she wished that he hadn't change into the stranger she didn't recognize.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: THIS POEM IS BY ME! PLEASE DON'T STEAL IT'S VERY PERSONAL!)**

Untamed hair and old blue jeans

So long ago those days seemed

Glowing eyes and genuine smile

Haven't seen that in a while

Yesterday you were just another boy

Filled with laughter, filled with joy

Acting as silly as can be

Hanging backwards from a tree

But a single spotlight, screaming fans

Remember all out broken plans?

Slamming on your bass guitar

Do you still know who you are?

Remember that night by the lakes

Sipping on our chocolate shakes

Listening to the green frogs croak

Sharing all out inside jokes

Please don't throw that all away

Please don't block the warm sun ray

Don't let colors turn to gray

Our worlds may be rearranged

But it doesn't mean you have to _Change_

* * *

**Hey guys! I wrote this poem inspired by a certain someone so and I was bored so I wanted to write a story about it and...HERE IT IS! Please review!**


End file.
